Die Bedeutung der Familie
by kukka
Summary: Ryan denkt über neue und alte Beziehungen nach. Spoiler für Season 4 !


Charaktere und soweiter gehören zu Josh Schwartz und Co. Mir gehören nur die Tippfehler.

A/N: Ich hab diese Geschichte zuerst auf Englisch veröffentlich (The importance of family), aber da meine Mom mich darum gebeten hat, sie für sie zu übersetzen dachte ich mir "Warum nicht auch gleich online stellen?". Sorry falls irgendwas in der Story merkwürdig klingt. Das hier ist meine erste Deutsche Geschichte, war ziemlich schwer zu schreiben, denn obwohl ich Deutsche bin, hab ich manchmal ziemliche Probleme mich in dieser Sprache auszudrücken.

Hoffe die Story gefällt euch. Feedback wäre fantastisch :)

Die Bedeutung der Familie

Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen, doch jetzt wo er am Fenster stand und den Ozean betrachtete, konnte er fühlen wie eine neune Welle der Depression langsam auf ihn zu kam.

Genau wie auch die Wellen draußen auf dem Ozean, konnten sie klein und unbedeutend sein aber auch, wenn es ganz schlimm kam, mehrere Tage verweilen und mit nahezu zerstörerischer Wucht ihr Ziel erreichen.

Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht schlecht gefühlt und hatte deshalb angenommen, alles sei okay.

Manchmal überraschte es ihn wirklich, wie schnell seine Laune von Glücklich und einem Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit dazu umschlagen konnte, das er sich jeglicher Energie und Hoffnung entzogen fühlte.

Es begann alles in diesem einen Sommer, der ihm die Liebe seines Lebens so grausam entrissen hatte.

Dachte er jedenfalls.

Jetzt, da er langsam wieder lernte was es hieß zu lieben, wo er all die Gefühle zuließ, von denen er sich geschworen hatte sie nie wieder jemand anderen gegenüber zu empfinden, war er sich dessen plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher.

Ohne Frage hatte er sie von ganzem Herzen geliebt aber das was er jetzt hatte, die Liebe die er empfand und die ihm entgegengebracht wurde, es war einfach anders.

Es fühlte sich besser an und...er musste auch nicht länger der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung sein.

Sie war stark genug für beide und sie schien auch zu wissen, das ein Teil von ihm immer noch um das Mädchen trauerte, das er am Abend der Abschlussfeier verloren hatte.

In dieser Beziehung, war er derjenige der eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchte.

Und er vertraute ihr genug um gelegentlich alle Mauern fallen zu lassen.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr zu weinen.

Wenn er eines gelernt hatte über die Cohens und seine Freunde, dann war es die Tatsache das sie füreinander da waren um zu helfen wenn es darauf ankam, egal worum es ging.

Gemeinsam halfen sie ihm seine schwärzesten Stunden zu überstehen.

Sie redeten mit ihm und hielten ihn, wenn er weinte. Ließen ihn wissen, das er nicht allein war in diesem Kampf.

In der Nacht saßen sie an seinem Bett, sie es weil er nicht schlafen konnte oder weil er einmal mehr schweißgebadet aufgewacht war nachdem er in seinem Traum wieder die Flammen und all die anderen grausamen Bilder jener Nacht gesehen hatte.

Sie wollten ihn einfach wissen lassen, das er ihnen allen viel zu viel bedeutete und sie ihn auf keinen Fall langsam dahinschwinden lassen würden.

As er endlich die schlimmsten Wochen überwunden hatte und wieder anfing am Leben Teil zu nehmen, lachten sie mit ihm über all die noch so kleinen Dinge, über die er sich freuen konnte.

Die Tatsache allein, das er sich wieder über überhaupt etwas freuen konnte, war genug um ihrer aller Herzen Luftsprünge machen zu lassen.

Als die Wochen verstrichen und zu Monaten wurden und er einen Job in einem kleinen lokalen Restaurant annahm, war ihre größte Angst ihn zu verlieren, größtenteils verflogen.

Sicher gab es immer mal wieder Zeiten, in denen diese Sorge zurückkehrte.

Zeiten in denen er besonders still und nachdenklich erschien.

Damals im Krankenhaus hatten die Ärzte ihnen gesagt, das die Depressionen möglicherweise niemals ganz verschwinden würden, das immer die Möglichkeit eines Rückfalls bestehen konnte.

Diese Phasen waren nicht mehr so schlimm wie ganz am Anfang aber manchmal wollte trotzdem nicht aus dem Bett.

An manchen Tagen brauchte es die gesamte Geduld und Überzeugungskraft der Familie, um ihn überhaupt dazu zu bewegen in die Küche zu kommen und etwas zu essen oder mit ihnen zu reden. Was er letztendlich auch immer tat.

Und dann trat sie in sein Leben.

Mit einem Lächeln der Sonne gleich und jeden Raum erhellend, den sie betrat.

Sie war bereits vor dem Unfall da gewesen aber erst jetzt begann sich ihre Beziehung zu intensivieren.

Es war eine Beziehung ohne Sex aber das war für sie okay.

Sie war gut für ihn, brachte ihn zum Lachen und zum ersten Mal seit diesem Sommer, schien er wirklich glücklich zu sein.

Sie liebte seine guten Tage, akzeptierte seine schlechten und half ihn durch die schlimmsten.

Wie auch seine Familie und der Rest seiner Freunde, stand sie ihm ohne Erwartungen zu stellen, zur Seite.

Er liebte sie, hatte aber noch nicht den Mut gefunden, es ihr zu sagen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, das sie es bereits wusste.

Ryan seufzte, zog die Vorhänge zu und drehte sich vom Fenster weg.

Er wollte ins Haupthaus gehen um Kisten zu sagen, das er eine Weile nicht zuhause sein würde.

Sie fragte wo er hin wolle und sobald er „Marissa" gesagt hatte, war Kirsten aufgestanden und bot ihm an ihn zu fahren.

Unter der Bedingung, das er auf dem Rückweg mit ihr reden würde.

Das war etwas womit er leben konnte.

Manchmal war es eben doch nicht so schlimm eine sich sorgende Familie zu haben.

Fin


End file.
